Computer gameplay is now widely available for a number of different computing devices. For example, computer games have been developed for home systems and portable systems such as tablets, mobile phones, and other devices. However, each device is generally supported by a specific gaming platform such that games for one device are not compatible with another device. As such, game players are unable to share a gaming experience unless each player has a compatible device. And even in cases where some degree of interoperability is achieved, prior solutions can be limited in the quality and character of interaction between devices.